I miss you
by XxVanessaxX
Summary: what happens when an event in macy's life leaves her fragile and broken.what happens when nick starts to feel protective of her.and when he starts to comfort her? Nick/macy
1. Chapter 1

Her knee's suddenly felt weak and she fell to the ground, her world had suddenly turned upside down. As soon as she heard this excruciating news her heart started to ache and throb "Daddy" she breathed out. She got off the ground and ran into his room. She searched through his clothes and found his old jacket. She slid her small arms through the sleeves and snuggled into it letting the tears fall and lay there silently crying.

She walked down the halls a quivering lip replacing her bright smile and he noticed it they all did.

"Macy" he called to her.

She looked over. He noticed her red puffy eyes where empty instead of the usual joyful look. He was speechless.

She didn't say anything and started walking down the halls again. "what's wrong with her?" he looked in the direction she walked down.

"Don't take it personally nick. She's probably tired from all her sports." The blonde said placing a hand on his shoulder. Truth be told Macy hadn't spoken to stella for a day or two.

"Guys Guys it's important" the middle Lucas brother shouted running down the halls.

"What Joe?" stella said flicking her hair out of her eyes.

"Macy quit all her sports team… yeah I saw her handing in all her captain shorts and stuff." Joe said.

"It can't be sports stells" Nick knew that she was hurting he just didn't know why.

"Well we could go to her house or invite her to to lunch or something."stella stated giving a shrug of the shoulders.

After school the 4 of them were walking up the drive of the Misa residence.

"Nick knock on the door" Joe said pushing him towards the door.

Nick gave Joe a glare and then knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Mrs Misa answered the door tears in her eyes.

"hey Mrs Misa is macy home?" he asked politely

"Yes maybe you can talk to her?" she looked like she was at the end of her rope.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked looking at her sincerely.

"she hasn't told you has she?" she said looking at them.

They all shook their head no.

"Aunt Nina." Stella smiled comfortingly.

"Macy's dad was murdered she won't eat she won't sleep she won't even talk to me I don't know what to do." Mrs Misa had broke down. Everyone was surprised. Stella rushed to Mrs Misa' side and started hugging her. Nick ran into the house and went up to macy' room.

He found her sitting on her bed looking at photo's of her and her father. She was crying and was looking out her balcony doors. He kneeled down in front of her and she buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. They sat there silently, her on the carpet while she cried in his arms.

review plzzz xx


	2. Chapter 2: Randolph

When Macy woke up she found herself laying on her bed with a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, she turned her body careful not to wake up the person behind.

"Nick?" she breathed out seeing he was awake.

"why didn't you tell us macy?" he asked her kind of hurt.

She didn't say anything she just got out of the bed and went across into her bathroom.

"You're going to have to talk to me sometime you know macy?" He said following her.

"Deseo a mi papá, licencia justa" she whispered to herself.

(translations: I just want my daddy leave me alone)

Nick didn't understand spainish but she knew that which is why she did it.

"Come on macy if you want you only have to talk to me?" he begged.

"Nobody else?" she whispered just enough for nick to hear her.

"Nobody else" he walked over and rubbed her bare arms.

"Now why didn't you tell us macy?" he looked her in the eye.

"because I didn't want to believe that he was gone and by not telling anyone I guess it made me like he was still her but he isn't and I knew that so I was crying all the time." She barely whispered.

"Macy he's always going to be here" he said pulling her into a hug.

"where?" she said letting tears fall down her tones cheeks.

"in your heart macy." He said gripping her waist a bit more.

"thank you" she cried into his chest.

For the next couple of days nick and macy where inseperable he refused to leave her side and vice versa. When macy felt uncomfortable he would immediately wrap an arm around her just to let her know he was there. Any time a guy would come on to macy or put her down he would glare at them and give them a piece of his mind when stella tried to distract for them they had all classes together and nick slept at macy's all the time.

"I want to work with you in science." She whispered into his ear and her voice made him shiver.

He just nodded. This had what been happening for the last few days Macy protests to talk to anyone but nick.

As they walked down the halls macy clung to nick. Nick had snaked an arm around her waist and was pulling her along with him.

"Yo nick" as they heard this nick stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes.

"hey Randolph" Nick said plastering a false smile on his face.

Macy just stuck her self to nick and attempted to hide her face into his shoulder.

"so you and macy huh?... can't say that I blame you I mean she is one fine piece of ass." Nick gave him a cold stare.

"when your done maybe me and the guys could have some fun with her" he said pulling macy away from nick and looking at her. "that is of course if you don't mind" he said smirking.

"You touch her and I break every bone that she came in contact with." He said pulling macy into his grasp and tightening it.

"Oh someone's in a bas mood" he looked at macy "you should be with a real man instead of him." He got really close to macy so much so that they're bodies where touching. "someone who can satify you." He grinned and macy tried pushing him away.

Randolph fell to the floor and took a hold of his nose and letting the red liquid drip to his hands. "Lucas your dead.. by the time im done your girl will be mine and no one will care for you."

Justa nick was about strike he felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see macy among the crowd that had formed. He sighed and wrapped an arm around macy and shouted back "Macy has little more class im pretty sure everyone does"

Okay so I know its bad but you know review and tell me what you think thank you for reading!


End file.
